Two Black Cadillacs
by verycherrybaby
Summary: Inspired by the song of the same title by Carrie Underwood. Hinata was Gaara's wife, Sakura his mistress. Neither knew about the other until one fateful day. The end result proved fatal. HinataXGaara SakuraXGaara non-yuri.
1. Prologue

**Two Black Cadillacs**

The sky clouds over in impenetrable darkness, thunder rolls and it begins to mist. As I grip the steering wheel a little tighter, making stress lines in the leather of my already worn fingerless black gloves, I take a deep breath to compose myself. This is a sad day, the mourning of my husband, or at least it should be. For me, today is a day of reprisal and liberation. He's dead and I couldn't be happier.

I step out of the car and pull the veil of midnight sky over my face preparing to play the grieving wife. Shutting the door behind me, I walk around to the front and run my hand over a small dent that never came out. Giving a bitter smile, I lift my hand and walk to his graveside to join those who have already gathered to hear the eulogy of the once great man that lay in the shiny black casket.

At the head of the casket, standing near a large portrait, is the preacher that married us. Kakashi Hatake. A tall, slender man with silvery hair that stands in a stylized mess on his head and hetero-chromatic eyes. He talks about how we should not cry and mourn but celebrate the life this man had. I'm not crying, but I refuse to celebrate him. I look to my side and see his two siblings crying on each others shoulder. His brother speaking up to vouch that he was a wonderful person and good friend to everyone, his sister clinging desperately to a black silk handkerchief with her husband's hand on her shoulder.

I hear behind me the sound of a car engine shutting off and the slamming of a door then soft footsteps in the dead, late summer grass. I feel myself tense as my back straightens to the form of the pole he found the woman, who steps around to the other side of the coffin, dancing on. She spins an 8 ball key chain around her finger and looks at me through her darkened sunglasses, a small smirk playing on her crimson painted lips. With a curt nod she directs her attention to Kakashi who is now praying for a safe way to heaven for the deceased and twirls a long stem rose the color of blood between her thumb and forefinger.

This woman who stands before me, in her black leather boots with her barbie doll figure wrapped in a black trench coat and fishnet stockings , with her long cherry blossom tresses , and her milk and honey skin is the reason my husband is dead. I don't blame her though. Never could I blame this woman who didn't know any more than I did about what happened. I could ,however, blame her for the plan to kill him that left the dent in my car.

**I hope you all liked this story. If you do I appreciate reviews and favorites as well as P.M.s. Constructive Criticism is appreciated, but flames are to be deleted. If this story doesn't take within the next 3 days to a week it might be discontinued or taken down all together. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Disclaim: I do not own Naruto or the lovely song that I base this fic off of. **

**VCB**


	2. Chapter 1

**Two Black Cadillacs**

**Two Months Ago**

The sky is cloudless, the turquoise color is boundless as far as I can see. Birds coming in from their winter homes hop about in the grass and trees chirping and tweeting. The wind blows and cicadas hum. I sit back and take off my purple gloves worn with age and covered in dirt from years passed, I wipe my brow and watch as my husband's car pulls into the drive. Smiling I stand to walk over and greet him.

He steps out in his black suit, the red tie that I got him for Valentine's day a year ago hanging around his neck. His red hair is messy but it suits him.

"Hinata, my dear,he greets me. How was your day?"

"Dirty."

He smiles and shakes his head, I can see looks over my shoulder in the direction of where I had been planting all day. What had been flat and dead this morning was now starting to gain a life of its own. Hydrangeas in shades of cotton candy, mums as bright as the sun they grow under, foxgloves and cosmos and wildflowers of all kinds spreading throughout the space like a beautiful plague. You've done a wonderful job. It looks as if Mother Nature herself was here."

"Give it a few weeks, it'll be even better. I'm just getting started."

He kisses my nose, strokes my hair, and then looks deep into my eyes. His eyes crinkle just slightly around the edges, sighing as his hand drops back to his side. "I have a meeting tonight."

"Tonight? How late will you be?"

"Late enough I don't want you waiting up for me.

I can feel myself slip into a slight pout. He hasn't been home long enough to love in months, its a little disorienting, a little disconcerting. "So I shouldn't make a big dinner?"

"Make whatever your heart desires, I'll eat when I get back home."

"Right. Okay. When do you leave?"

"About an hour."

I run a hand through my hair and nod. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"No. But I'd like to get a quick shower. You could lay out some clothes for me if you want. I know you like picking the tie."

"I do."I grab his hand and lead him inside, taking his jacket as I do to hang it up while pushing him up the stairs. Before I hang it up I check the pockets and take everything out. Loose change, wallet, keys, cell phone. I smile, shaking my head. Always leaving things in his pockets so he can lose them.I put everything on the table in the entry way and look down at the items to notice he has a missed call. And leaving his phone unanswered.

Looking at the number it isn't one I recognize right away. I definitely don't know the name. Sakura.I decide it might be important since they called more than once. I hit the redial button and call.


End file.
